This invention relates to a transmitting system for use in combination with a plurality of encoders and decoders.
In the manner which will later be described more in detail, a conventional transmitting system is disclosed in "IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON COMMUNICATIONS, VOL. COM-29, No. 12, December 1981". This conventional transmitting system comprises a multiplexer connected to first through M-th encoders, a transmitting path, and a demultiplexer, where M represents an integer greater than two.
The first through the M-th encoders are supplied with first through M-th digital video signals, respectively. The first through the M-th encoders encodes the first through the M-th digital video signals to produce first through M-th encoded digital video signals, respectively.
The multiplexer is connected to the first through the M-th encoders. The multiplexer multiplexes the first through the M-th encoded digital video signals to produce a multiplex signal. The multiplex signal comprises a plurality of signal ports each of which has a channel code and a datum. The datum represents a part of one of the first through the M-th encoded digital video signals. The channel code identifies the first through the M-th encoded digital video signals.
The transmitting path is connected between the multiplexer and the demultiplexer. The transmitting path transmits the multiplex signal from the multiplexer to the demultiplexer. The transmitting path has a high transmitting rate which is a few hundred mega bits per second.
The demultiplexer is supplied with the multiplex signal through the transmitting path. The demultiplexer demultiplexes the multiplex signal to produce the first through the M-th encoded digital video signals and supply the first through the M-th encoded digital video signals to the first through the M-th decoders, respectively.
Another conventional transmitting system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Prepublication (Kokai) No. 188484/1987. This conventional transmitting system comprises a channel demultiplexer supplied with first through third input digital video signals through first through third input channels, first through eighth encoders, first through eighth transmitting paths, and a decoder.
The channel demultiplexer demultiplexes the first through the third input digital video signals to produce first through eighth digital video signals. The first through the eighth encoders are connected to the channel demultiplexer, respectively. The first through the eighth encoders encode the first through the eighth digital video signals to produce first through eighth encoded video signals, respectively.
The first through the eighth transmitting paths are connected between the first through the eighth encoders and decoders. The first through the eighth transmitting paths transmit the first through the eighth encoded digital video signals from the first through the eighth encoders to the first through the eighth decoders, respectively.
The first through the third input channels are particular relation to the first through the eighth transmitting paths. The first through the eighth transmitting paths have first through eighth transmitting rates, respectively. The first through the eighth transmitting rates are different from each other. As a result, the first through the eighth encoded digital video signals reach at different time instants to the first through the eighth decoders. Consequently, the decoders can not reproduce correctly the digital video signals.